How Did I Met You: Kyle
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: A tribute of Kyle with Diego giving some words. And some memorable events of what Kyle and the herd had done together. Please Review!


Hey, this is a tribute of Kyle when he disappeared, vanished and relived his life again. And Diego, yeah, the Diego from the Ice Age, just makes a tribute of the human boy, Kyle. And hope you enjoy it :) Please no flames or I'll hunt you down. Bwa ha!

* * *

><p><span>How Did I Met You: Kyle<span>

Diego gazed at the stars, the moonlight revealing its shading craters on its surface. The grass plain waving as the wind blew gracefully as the saber's fur flapped as the wind blew harder. Diego hasn't seen a night like this before and smiled as the wind continued.

In his paw, was a red jewel, palm size and shined as the moonlight made it bright. Sounds of nature, echoes his mind and thinks about the human boy he had meet a few times. _Kyle, that's his name right?_ He thought as he regretted to forget. Then he began to remember the good times when Kyle was in the herd with his two friends, Sara and Justin. He chuckled, smiled, and laughed inside his mind and sometimes outside when no one's around. Then words flew from his mouth-

**Kingdom Hearts Tribute – Simple & Clean Piano Version**

_How did I met you? How long has it been since we've seen each other? I guess a few months… Kyle… you've been gone so long and now I'm beginning to forget your name and I regret that. I wish you were here with your friends because now they aren't coming back to visit as they promised. It seems that they're forgetting about us too. It's strange. The others they are beginning to forget you too even though they promise as well. I'm sorry… But I can't promise that I will remember you forever, even you've forgotten me when you saved your life for your friends. The herd and your friends were in grief and so did I. I was more depressed when you said that word that I'll never forget; 'dad'. It was touching and I'll never see you again. _

_I remember the time when you first came here. I was giving you a hard time, wasn't I? But I knew it wasn't right for me to do that and got kidnapped by those gorillas. I went to go and rescue you, but I notice you've become skillful. Then we have to say our goodbyes since I realized you're from a different time. _

_The second time I met you; you were a saber-tooth just like me and were together as a family. You were my son and I was your dad but you seem to have trouble with me and I discovered that you were you! I was surprised that I've adopted a friend like you to become mine. But our ways got separated when your life has to end. Your friends and out herd were in a deep depression and soon we became strong and still sadden of your life and memories taken away. _

_But I wonder, I wonder, where are you now? Where are you sitting at? Or you're just being lazy as usual when the time comes. But will I see you again? I hope we do. I pray to see you again with that kid face of yours and strong relation with your friends. I always find you as a friend, because you were the first human that I can talk to, by what I know, the humans today can't talk in your language. And plus, I find you as a son… why? Because you are kind, strong, brave, courageous and smart and you've felt that I'm like a father-figure. So this is a goodbye for now. I hope we see each other, but if we don't then things will change and go back as we were in the old days as just a herd as we never met you before. Kyle…_

* * *

><p>Kyle sat at a cliff watching the moonlight as he smiled with the wind blowing his grown hair. Still clueless and can't figure who he was, he thought of a name that he can't figure.<p>

"D…Diego… I wonder who that could be…?" he questioned himself staring at the sparkling stars.

He smiled with new clothes on him than the old ones he wore and stood on his two legs and walked into a home with a man and a woman behind the door waiting for him.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please review! I need some encouragement.<p>

And yes, I'm still working on Chapter 16 for IAK ML.


End file.
